terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Skeletron
"The sun incarnation awaits for your soul" -Message when Solar Skeletron is spawned by using Solartic Skull The Solar Skeletron 'is a War Mode Post-Earth Lord boss and is one of The Four Entities. The Solar Skeletron resembles a normal Skeletron, except he now has 4 hands. The Solar Skeletron acts similarly like the normal Skeletron, but harder, faster, and challenging. He is summoned by using Solartic Skull or by killing the Clothier with the Fiery Voodoo Doll equipped. at anytime of day. When summoned, He uses his hands to attack the player. The Solar Skeletron also shoots fiery skulls at the player on screen, dealing 360 / damage, inflicting Scorching. He also shoots laser beams out of his hands, dealing 480 / damage. He also summons his own minion, which is called Scorching Skull. When the Solar Skeletron's head drops to 75% life, He starts to enrage a bit, and he shoots more fiery skulls on screen. When his head drops to 25% life, The Solar Skeletron becomes enraged and his stats are doubled! When it becomes night, The Solar Skeletron will become fully enraged and ram the player at full speed, having all of his attacks deal 99999 damage, defense extremely buffed to a whopping 99999, much like the Dungeon Guardian. When defeated, The Solar Skeletron explodes into 20 Solar Flares. The player is guaranteed one of the 3 Solar Skeletron drops, which has a 50.49% chance of dropping. However, The Molten Bone, Possessed Key, Solar Workbench, and Chasmo Piece items are always guaranteed. Stats Health * 6600000 / in Expert Mode (skull) * 876000 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) * 10104000 / in Expert Mode (total) Damage *456 / in Expert Mode (skull) *320 / in Expert Mode (hand) *360 / in Expert Mode (fiery skull) *480 / in Expert Mode (laser beam) *99999 (all attacks during night) Defense * 275 / in Expert Mode (skull) (if hands are defeated) * 85 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) * 615 / in Expert Mode (total) * 99999 (skull) (if hands are not defeated) * 99999 (all parts during night) Miscellaneous * Slightly larger than Skeletron * Immune to all debuffs * Immune to lava * 100% knockback (KB) resistance * Al: Skeletron/Solar Skeletron Al * Biome: Anywhere * Spawn Time: Daytime * Inflicts Debuff: Scorching Drops * Book of Fiery Skulls (at 50.49% chance) * Solar Key (at 50.49% chance) * Ethereal Skull (at 56% chance) * Molten Bone (at 100% chance) * Solar Skeletron Hand (at 45% chance) * Solar Skeletron Mask (at 14.25% chance) * Solar Skeletron Trophy (at 14.25% chance) * Possessed Key (at 100% chance) * Chasmo Piece (at 100% chance) * Solar Workbench (at 100% chance) * 15-20 Ultimate Healing Potions (at 100% chance) * (at 100% chance) Expert Mode *HP increased to (Total HP of skull and hands) *Fiery Skulls and Laser Beams now travel through blocks. *Solar Skeletron is a bit faster. *Solar Skeletron shoots more laser beams and fiery skulls at the player frequently. *Solar Skeletron now enrages when his head drops to 50% life. *Solar Skeletron's hands now attempt to overwhelm the player by stretching them out at the far corners of the screen. *If the player strays too far away from Solar Skeletron, Solar Skeletron will teleport to the player frequently. Notes & Tips * To defeat Solar Skeletron, You must first attack all of his hands, then his head comes last. Try to focus more on the hands, When 2 hands have been defeated, You can simply attack the head, but defeat the 2 last hands. When the final hands are defeated, You must attack the head with care. Every fifteen (15) seconds, The Solar Skeletron gets into the form of spinning his head for fifteen (15) seconds. After the fifteen seconds, His head goes back to normal for every fifteen (15 seconds). * The Solar Skeletron acts similarly like the normal Skeletron, and he uses the similar attacks as Skeletron. Like the normal Skeletron, all of his attacks have the similar Al as Skeletron. * Don't worry too much about mounts, Just focus on the boss itself, as the boss fight is way harder than the normal Skeletron. * Try to make an arena that is safe by using platforms, solid blocks, mechanics, and/or other placeable stuff. * The weapons that are dropped by Earth Lord such as, Earthen Destruction, Tectonic Beater, Celestial Cannon, or Universe Tome may be good alternatives against Solar Skeletron. ** However, The Crystal of the Earth may be considered a cheat, because the weapon deals 6000 damage, and the critical strike chance is extremely, way higher than the actual damage of the weapon. *The only way to defeat Solar Skeletron is to outrun it instead of standing on one spot attempting to hit all the parts in one go. *The Dirt Incarnate Book may be very good against him. Aftermath * The Teenager NPC now sells the Solar Necklace at a price of . * Yhamadas now have their HP's buffed once again. * WIP Music Listen to this music! Trivia * These sprites resemble Skeletron, which is a bright, recolored version of them. * The Solar Skeletron is an extremely stronger incarnation of Skeletron, which is a sun-themed version of Skeletron. * As such, The Solar Skeletron could be one of the easy Post-Earth Lord bosses. * The Solar Skeletron is one of The Four Entities. * Solar Skeletron is one of the Post-Earth Lord bosses with the highest defense of any NPC in Terraria. * The head is exactly the same as the unspawnable enemy, Solar Guardian. Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Boss Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Post-Earth Lord Category:Post-Earth Lord Monsters Category:Post-Earth Lord Bosses Category:Enemies Category:War Mode Enemies